The Dark Creature
by DemonicGoddess
Summary: The Titans split up. A decade later Rae is an assasin and is sent on a mission to kill a bunch of people not knowing who they really are. What will be the outcome? PLEASE Read and REVIEW!
1. Introduction

**THE DARK CREATURE**

**Summary: Set half way after Divide and Conquer, after Cyborg leaves all the other Titans split. Raven goes to another City known as Blackheath and works as an assasin for Tru Corp. She is sent on a mission to assassinate the the President's fiancee, the World's most famous Vet, America's best rocket scientist and the sexiest man alive, not knowing who they really are...**

**A/N: I am over looking Raven's destiny and the fact that she is a portal for her father, so Raven chooses her own destiny. Don't give me grief because of this. It's my story and I want it this way so it will be this way. Thanks**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Titans, I'm just borrowing the characters for a while.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1

She sat in her apartment and stared out at the ocean, she picked up the champayne glass and twirled the slender stem expertly in her delicate fingers, the red liquid moving mildly around inside the clear solid. She looked over at Ryan who was typing away on his computer oblivious to everything around him. She rose and walked towards the balcony and slid the glass door open, it gave way with a soft hiss, and she stepped onto the large grey stone balcony that had a beautiful view of the sea. The wind picked up and blew her hair around her face, she strolled lazily over to the black rail. Her hand touched the cold metal and she took in a deep breath, the scent of salt and Pantene teased her nostrils. She closed her eyes for a brief occasion appreciating the placid moment.

It was early evening and the sun was slipping away - sneaking away to hide behind the horizon. Soon they shall be basked in darkness and the placid feel shall disappear and will be replaced with excitable rush of killing. She drained the last of the red liquid, spun around and marched back to the apartment.

When she stepped into the apartment she was greeted the the fimiliar melody of Sade, singing By your Side.

The lounge was decorated very delicately, it had a lush white SOFFIO suite by Ermes, a contemporary designer leather suite from Italy and coffee table. The dining room consisted of an Italian made extending console table and eight stackable Italian made chairs. The carpet was a modern Soho carpet from the Prairie collection. a mixture of grey, blue, camel and a bit of white. The kitchen consisted of stainless steel appliances, and a gorgeous stainless steel double door fridge that dominated the medium sized kitchen. The counter tops were dark motled marble, and the cabnet doors were a camel colour, and the tiles were a black with silver and gold specks. She walked into the kitchen and opened the silver dishwasher and put her empty glass on one of the many racks and shut the door. She walked over to the coffee table in the lounge, picked up her phone and marched out of the gorgeous apartment. She glided down the hallway and into the elavator with an elderly rich snobbish neighbour, who looked down her nose at everyone including her neighbours.

When the elavator reached the bottom floor she silently walked out the door and to her car. She stopped by a sleek black Jaguar and slid the key into the door. She turned the key and pulled on the handle. The door made way for her and she slipped into the very expensive car. She put the key in the ignition and started the car, the powerful engine roared to life and she started off on her journey to Tru Corp.

It has been many years after the break up of the Titans, after Robin and Cyborg had a huge argument when their sonic boom attack didn't work. After Cyborg left everyone else seemed to drift apart and the Teen Titans split. Now a decade later the Titans haven't been in contact with each other, and they have all gone their seperate ways.

Raven got out of the Jag and walked into a large unmarked skyscraper, she pushed the large doors open and entered the very empty reception room. Behind the reception desk sat Sonia, a bubbly brunette with way too much makeup on. She looked up at Raven and smiled, showing her lipstick stained teeth. Raven nodded her greeting and continued towards the elavator. She pushed a button and the elavator moved up, up to the very top floor. The small room then stopped moving and a bell was heard, signalling the top floor. The doors gave way and exposed a huge laboratory office. Raven stepped into the busy room and walked over to the main balcony that over looked everything. A cup of coffee was thrusted into her hand along with a file. Raven sipped on the coffee, while she scanned through the file. The file was showing information and pictures of a man named Roy, he was the CEO of a large business and now someone paid mega bucks for his demise. She drank her coffee while she read about his history. She then shut the file and gave it to Natasha, her PA. Tasha looked at Raven and then grabbed her cup of coffee before saying. "Roy (A/N: I don't know his surname, so I will make up one) Smith, the new CEO of Graham LTD. He is wanted dead by his accountant. The death should be plotted as either a suicide or an unexplained death, take your pick. Preferably no weapon if unexplained but if suicide there is a cabnet in his house with a revolver, use that"

Raven nodded her understanding and walked towards the changing room, she slipped on a black leather outfit (A/N: I like her wearing that) and after she received the address she teleported to Roy's place.

When Raven arrived at Roy's house the darkness had already overwhelmed the sunlight and Blackheath was encased a black shadow, except for the places where the street lamps shone and where the window lights of the houses were visable. The passing cars were like dark creatures who blinded you as they approached and glared at you with red eyes as they passed. The streets were deserted, the last of the passing cars were just red blurs. Raven teleported into the house, she stuck to the shadows as she moved from room to room, so that she could not be seen in the surveillance cameras. Roy was asleep in his bed when she found him, she watched him for a second then her eyes turned white and a pillow next to him was encased in black energy, it floated into the air and moved into position above Roy before it came down with a force on his head. She could see Roy was awake now because her was struggling, using her powers she encased Roy in a shadow and subdued him in a position where he was pushing the pillow onto his face. It was over in a few seconds, she could feel his heart stop and his body go limp. The darkness disappeared and she left him as he was, she then teleported back to Tru Corp.

* * *

**Well that's the end of the first chapter. As you can see Raven is my favourite character so everything revolves around her. **

**A/N: Oh and Ryan is her husband. **

**I would like to know what you think!**

**REVIEW!**


	2. The Mission

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Titans, I'm just borrowing the characters for a while. And the name, just borrowing the name.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2

_The darkness disappeared and she left him as he was, she then teleported back to Tru Corp. _

Once Raven arrived at Tru Corp, Natasha came up to her and shoved another file into her hands. Natasha was a tanned raven haired beauty with blue eyes and spectacles. She was the one that ensured Raven's alter ego Christina was covered. Since Ryan Milian didn't know about 'Raven' and what she really did, Natasha ensured that it stayed that way.

When Raven was on her missions Natasha ensured that Christina's role as the convenient wife was covered, food was prepared in the morning, and dinner at night when Raven was doing her missions. Ryan Milian was too obssessed with his work to notice his wife's whereabouts, he only worried about his food and a bed partner when he is in the mood. Ryan was a handsome man, with sleek chocolate brown hair and green eyes. He had a nice body and was a content lover for Raven. He didn't really speak to her much and their relationship was basically convenient. Just when he becomes highly stressed he binge drinks and becomes very abusive, both verbally and physically.

Christina was a soft innocent person, who worked at a retirement village and she took his beatings. Raven tolerated her role as Christina and took the abuse, just to maintain her cover. She did everything to maintain her cover, she married Ryan to maintain her cover. The day she met Ryan she was on a mission at the retirement village and was walking out of her victims room and bumped into him, from that day on she vowed to be more careful. Ryan became infatuated with the beauty that worked at the reitrement village, the air of mystery Raven constantly had, intrigued him. Raven had to get a job at the retirement village and somehow miraculously everything went smoothly. Ryan didn't ask questions about her job, if he did he would have noticed something funny and caught her out, but he was way too obsessed with Raven at the time. He then asked for her hand in marriage and to maintain her cover she accepted, she then stopped being mystery Raven and she turned into predictable Christina. She knew that Ryan was having an affair, she just didn't give a shit. Ryan was always boring and will always be boring.

Raven studied the brown file in her hands, on the piece of paper there was a man with jet black hair and black or very dark brown eyes, his name was Garth and he was to be killed tonight. Natasha then said to her, "His name is Garth and he is a marine biologist, he is wanted dead by the zoo manager. Killed by freak accident, so use your imagination honey."

Raven nodded then gave the file back to her PA. Raven was given the address and her body was engulfed in black energy and she melted into the ground. Ironically Garth lived at the beach, 'He must really love the sea' Raven thought. This side of Blackheath was a bit different to where Roy Harper stayed (A/N: I know his surname now, didn't bother to change it in the 1st chapter). Where Roy stayed wasn't a really high class area, but was a place where wealthy people lived. Garth, however stayed a few blocks away from Raven. The area he lived in was the place where the cheapest house was worth at least $5 million. The apartments where very high price and very luxurious.

Roger Road was very dead, all the lawns were perfectly manicured and the houses were all mansions. Number 7 was a gorgeous white mansion. It had camel coloured stone stairs leading up to the front door, there was palm trees on the right of the stairs and little night garden lamps that lit the path. Raven admired the house for a few moments and then she became black energy and melted into the road. Raven reappeared in his bedroom, since it was late night he was fast asleep.

Raven then used her powers and levitated the candles from the bathroom and set them in a circle on the floor, the magic dust, she had brought with her, levitated and made a circle on the lush cream carpet. She levitated silently to the centre of the circle. The bedroom was dominated with a pale blue sheeted queen sized bed, it had many antique pieces of furniture in the room, which was odd for a modern house. It had an old chest at the foot of the bed. There was a green chair to the right of the room, which clashed terribly with the pale blue sheets, well at least Raven thought so. The head board and pedastils were hand carved mahogany.

Everything was beautiful in the room, yet Raven didn't like it at all, obviously he chose the furniture and colours himself. He stirred silently in the bed and Raven sat and crossed her legs in the centre of the circle. She then closed her eyes and began chanting, "Aldruon sukez vivag lemor" and while she was performing the ritual, her black energy encased a pillow and it was hit onto Garth's head, she repeated the same technique used to kill Roy Harper. After his body stopped struggling and she felt his heart stop, she was almost complete with the ritual. Burning a bit of incense she found in his bathroom and other things.

Then after the ritual was complete she rose, her eyes turned black and she chanted, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" and that was when the spell she was preparing for took action and the body of Garth burst into flames. Everything around him started burning and then Raven teleported out of his house.

Everytime Raven teleported into Tru Corp, the people seemed to jump, because of the surrounding white walls and the white coated scientists it gave Tru Corp a very plain look, but when a black bird rose from the floor it seemed to stand out and scare people who were focused on their work. They always jumped no matter how many times they see it. Raven's eyes darted around the laboratory office and when she saw Natasha she floated over to her PA. When Natasha saw Raven she turned to her, "Nothing more that needs to be done. You can go home to your lovely husband" she remarked sarcastically. Raven just eyed her. She then turned on her heel and went to the changing room, she slipped on her clothes she had on before her mission, which was a three quarter grey shirt, black slacks, a long black coat and black boots, she put on the blonde wig and blue contacts that transformed Raven into Christina. She then walked back into the office and was about to get into the elevator when a voice stopped her, "Chris. Hold on honey"

Christina spun around and looked at Trueno Meano, he was the man that took Raven in after she split up with the Titans. He was the one that promised her a great future. He was the one that replaced Trigon. He was her father and her boss. He was the one she respected. Trueno was a man in his late forties, he was very fit and good looking, he had black hair that was slightly streaked with grey, he had green eyes and a warm smile.

He was married to Chris's 'mother', Colette. Colette was a woman in her early forties, she was your typical mother of one. She fussed over Chris when the wedding took place, even though she knew it was all for cover. She invites her daughter to stay at their family home with her husband. They would go have lunch at Raven's parents' place on the first sunday of every month and sometimes if not at Ryan's parents, or at Christina and Ryan's place then they would have dinner at her parents' place on days like Christmas and Thanksgiving. Ryan didn't really like Colette, he just tolerated her because her husband was a well respected business tycoon. Ryan was only really nice to people who could do something for him other times he was just tolerable of them.

Ryan loathed some of Chris's circle of friends, which consisted of Ally, Samantha and Kelsey. Raven's friends were Jessikah and Rudy, for they knew about who she truly was. Ally, Samantha and Kelsey were rich blonde air heads, that didn't really know much about anything besides guys and beauty. Ryan didn't really mind them, because everytime they saw him they poured on the compliments and showered him with attention. It was Jessikah and Rudy he loathed.

He loathed Rudy mainly because he was a good looking guy that was good friends with his wife, but he loathed Jessikah because she never knew when to shut up. She really ruffled his feathers with her loose mouth, and she was also a little bit of a goth and had a hip hop attire. She was nothing like the women that surrounded him on a daily basis, her difference made him not like her. They were from different worlds and had nothing in common.

"Yes Trueno?" she asked sweetly.

"I wanted to talk to you about how you feel about me leaving here for a while?"

"Leaving? Where are you going?" she asked confused.

"Well your mother and I wanted to go on a long vacation in down to the Pacific Islands"

"Oh, why are you asking how I feel about it?"

"Well I promised your mother no business on this vacation at all. We will only have an emergency cell phone in case something really goes bad, like you getting hurt or something, but otherwise no business at all."

"Are you serious? Who is going to be in charge while you are gone?"

"I put Brandy in charge, she has come a long way and I trust her. She will take care of you sweety, she is just as fond of you as everyone else"

Chris smirked and allowed Trueno to kiss her on her forhead. Trueno Meano was the founder and owner of Tru Corp, which was a business that specialized in work like the CIA, they had trained agents, detectives, SWAT units and of course the assassinating machine Raven.

"Well then that's all good. Hope you and mother have a wonderful time and don't worry father I will be extra careful now that you won't be there to watch my back"

Trueno laughed and said, "You have come a long way Chris, oh and your mother wants to see you before we leave. We leave in two days time"

"Very well I'll go and see Colette. It's late Trueno, you should go home"

"I am going now"

He accompanied Chris down the elevator and out of the large unmarked building. Chris opened the door of Ryan's sleek Jaguar and hopped in. After she started the powerful engine she roared off. When Christina stopped at her apartment she got out and locked the car, she then walked into the posh building. The journey to her apartment was quiet, everyone was asleep. Chris pulled out her key and unlocked the apartment door, she stepped into the luxurious room and after locking the door behind her she walked silently towards the master bedroom. The bedroom was decorated expensively beautiful. The king sized bed dominated the room, upon it were beautiful white and pale blue sheets, the head board was a bunch of cushions sewed together and the pedistals were glossy white. The desk was glass and Raven admired it the most, she designed it personally. There was a white cushion chest at the foot of the bed, the carpet was a gorgeous cream and you just sunk into it. There were other pieces of furniture around the room, there was a gorgeous violet sofa on the right of the room. Raven walked into the bathroom. The en suite bathroom was dominated by the gorgeous Jacuzzi which was surrounded by unlit candles, the tiles were a black speck with silver and gold, and all the stands and hand rails were chrome. After she undressed herself, Raven jumped into the large glass jet shower and lathered her body in soap.

When Raven emerged from the bathroom she had a bathrobe around her, she saw Ryan stir in the bed. She walked up to her closet and she slipped on a beautiful black night dress. She threw her bathrobe onto a hook by the bathroom door and she slipped in between the soft silk sheets. Raven closed her eyes and drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

The next morning Christina woke to the sound of curtains being wretched open and sunlight pouring into her bedroom. She frowned at the light and after she rubbed the sleep from her eyes Jessikah was hovering by her bed, her eyes glued to Chris. 

"Hey Jess, what time is it?"

"It's time you got up" Jessikah retorted, she put her hands on her hips impatiently. Jessikah was from a Azarathian descend, she had beautiful brown eyes and sleek brown shoulder length hair. She wore a grey hipster jeans and a shirt black silk shirt. Her brown hair fell around her face in waves and her eyes were fixed on Chris. Christina got up from her bed and padded towards the bathroom, when she emerged she was blotting her face with a towel. She then went to her walk in closet and a few minutes later emerged with a black cargo pants on and a white tank top. She had on sneakers and her blonde hair cascaded around her shoulders concealing Raven's violet hair. The gem on Raven's forhead was still there, Ryan just thouht it was an accessory for many women wore them, they were all different shapes, sizes and designs. Jess had one too, it was a black gem that didn't quite match her brown contacts, that hid her black eyes, and her brown wig, that hid her black hair. Jessikah also worked at Tru Corp and on some occassions she worked along side of Raven. Chris nodded at Jess and she turned on her heel and marched for the door, Chris hot on her heels. After they vacated the mansion and hopped into Chris's silver Bentley, bought for her by her father, Jess eventually spoke, "So what's been going on?"

"Nothing much just did two jobs last night" Chris replied

"Heard about them, you do know who you are killing off right?"

"Yeah, people who are enemies of very rich people"

"No, serious Chris. I took down the twins Sonem and Sam yesterday and you took out Garth and Roy last night"

"So?"

"There is just Karen Beecher to go"

"And? Is there a problem?"

"Don't you get it Chris?"

"I'm not sure what you are getting at"

"It doesn't matter"

The duo drove towards the mall in silence, except for the radio play 'She used to love me' by Joe in the background. When they reached the parking lot in the mall, they luckily found a nice spot. They got out of the car and walked towards the huge glass building, the mall was humungous, it had six stories and had more than 500 shops. The mall was modern and expensively designed, the floor was marble and everything inside the beautiful building looked like it came from a magazine. Only the rich could shop there for everything was way over priced, so there you were treated like royalty and all the shoppers walked with their noses so high up they couldn't see the ground. Even though she naturally felt out of place in a place like this, Chris only shopped here for to maintain her cover. Being the wife and daughter of well known business tycoons meant she was expected to be in a place like this. Jessikah loathed this place but they only came here because it was expected of Christina.

The two walked towards the Gucci store, inside there were many women and they all looked down upon the two that just walked in. Chris and Jess were already used to this so they became experts at ignoring it.

Jess and Chris have been friends for eight years and Chris has been married to Ryan for two years. So the duo had two years to learn to ignore the other blonde bimbos that were belittling them. The two indulged in light conversation as they scanned through the clothes. After they did some serious four hours shopping they emerged from the glass mall with tons of bags. They loaded all the bags in the trunk of the Bentley and hopped into the car, they sped off at high speed back to the mansion.

When they arrived back at the mansion it was six pm and Ryan was there looking highly pissed off, as soon as he saw Jess, his frown deepened. Chris turned to her friend and said, "Well honey, thanks for accompanying me to the mall. I'll call you tomorrow. Bye now"

Jessikah who had become ticked off at the sight of Ryan managed a small smile, then hugged her friend and departed. Chris turned towards a very pissed Ryan and said, "Hi darling, how are you?" she managed to say in the sweetest voice that would put Starfire to shame.

Ryan fixed her a death glare then crossed the gorgeous lounge and came within inches of his wife. "Where the hell were you!" he barked.

"I was at the mall" she said softly.

"And there is no dinner prepared for me?"

"I just got back now"

"You should have come back earlier, you know your place, your duty. If you don't fulfill that, you will be useless to me" he bellowed. Instinctively a frown crossed her features then it disappeared as she surpressed Raven. Ryan however noticed and then he raised his hand and struck her, the blow was powerful and Chris fell back onto the carpet, blood filling her mouth. Even though she could handle it, she forced the tears to come. "Don't you dare think of neglecting your duty!" he ground out. Chris got to her feet and rushed to the bathroom in tears.

That night after Chris's beating and after Ryan went to sleep Chris snuck out of the room and teleported to Tru Corp after she got an urgent message from Tasha to come quickly. When she arrived Tasha was standing there looking at her, Raven wondered if the girl ever went home to her husband and baby daughter.

"Whats up?"Raven asked.

"You have been hired to take out a wife, any weapon, any range"

"Then why can't anyone else do it?"

"Cause the husband paid megabucks for you"

"Alright then who do I have to kill?"

"That's the problem you have to kill **Christina Millian**"

**

* * *

Well that's the end of that chapter, it explains most of her life, if you have any questions feel free to ask me. **

**Terra: Thanks for thinking my story is excellent, I thought it was going to be great when I created the plot. Thanks for your review.**

**CuTtEr.WiTh.A.cAuSe**: **Ryan is married to her and Robin isn't in the scene.**

**angelpup****: Yes Ryan is Raven/Chris's husband. Hope this chap explained her situation.**

**ANY REVIEW IS APPRECIATED**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
